Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
thumb|264px|right Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s (jap. 遊☆戯☆王5D's（ファイブディーズ）, Yū-Gi-Ō Faibu Dīzu) ist die dritte Serie mit dem Sammelkartenspiel Yu-Gi-Oh! als thematisches Vorbild. Ende Februar 2008 angekündigt, übernahm die Serie mit der japanischen Fernsehpremiere am 2. April 2008 den Sendeplatz der Vorläuferserie Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, schließt aber inhaltlich weder an diese noch an die Originalserie an. Zur Serie, die in HDTV produziert wird, erschienen bereits im September 2008 ein erstes Starterpack und ein Boosterpack für das Yu-Gi-Oh!-Sammelkartenspiel in Deutschland, in dem neue in der Serie vorkommende Karten enthalten sind.[1][2] // if (window.showTocToggle) { var tocShowText = "Anzeigen"; var tocHideText = "Verbergen"; showTocToggle(); } // Inhalt http://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Yu-Gi-Oh%21_5D%E2%80%99s&action=edit&section=1 Bearbeiten Im Jahr 2021, nach den Ereignissen der vorhergehenden Serien, werden in der Stadt New Domino City und den umliegenden slumartigen Vororten – Satellite genannt – Duelle hauptsächlich auf Motorrädern, sogenannten D-Wheels, ausgetragen. Unter den Bewohnern dieser Stadt sind diese Duelle ein sportliches Ereignis, das hauptsächlich in der Arena zwischen zwei Duellanten ausgetragen werden, während sich die Duellanten in den Vororten hauptsächlich mit der Polizei oder anderen Rivalen duellieren, um etwa Streitigkeiten auszutragen. Duel Fortune Cup http://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Yu-Gi-Oh%21_5D%E2%80%99s&action=edit&section=2 Bearbeiten Die 18jährige Hauptperson Yusei Fudo macht sich mit seinem D-Wheel auf nach New Domino City, um dort seinen ehemaligen Freund Jack Atlas herauszufordern. Auf dem Weg dorthin muss er sich mehrmals gegen Trudge behaupten, einem Mitglied der öffentlichen Sicherheitsbehörde (Sicherheitsdienst), der ihn gefangennehmen will. Yusei gewinnt aber jedes Mal und kommt schließlich nach New Domino city und fordert Jack zum Duell heraus. Durch den Zusammenstoß der beiden Drachenkarten der beiden Kontrahenten erscheint der legendäre „Feuerrote Drache", durch den Yusei und Jack Drachenmale auf ihrem Armen einsigniert bekommen. Yusei gewinnt, wird aber von Sicherheitsleuten in ein Gefangenenlager gebracht. Dort lernt er Yanagi und Tenner kennen, die ihm bei der Flucht helfen. Durch einen Freund von Tenner, Blister, bekommt Yusei sein D-Wheel und sein Deck wieder. Jedoch wird er wieder von Trudge herausgefordert. Trudge verliert, aber Yusei erleidet einen kleinen Motorradunfall und wird von den Zwillingen Luna und Leo gepflegt. Er geht mit den Zwillingen, Yanagi und Tenner zum „Duel Fortune Cup" weil er dazu gezwungen wird, ansonsten werde man seine Freunde in Satellite nicht freilassen. Im Turnier hat er die Möglichkeit, sich gegen Jack zu duellieren. Zudem lernen Yusei und seine Freunde die sonderliche Akiza, die auch ein Drachenmal hat, kennen. In einem Duell stellt sich heraus, dass auch Luna eine „Auserwählte" ist. Im entscheidenden Final-Duell zwischen Yusei und Jack erscheint der Feuerrote Drache wieder und lässt die beiden in einer anderen Dimension kämpfen wo sie und die anderen Auserwählten die Zukunft von Satellite sehen können. Yusei gewinnt und ist der neue Duellkönig. Finstere Auserwählte http://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Yu-Gi-Oh%21_5D%E2%80%99s&action=edit&section=3 Bearbeiten Eine geheimnisvolle Gruppe, die sich „Finstere Auserwählte" nennen, mit ähnlichen Malen wie die normalen Auserwählten, versuchen sie die Einwohner von Satellite zu manipulieren. Yusei versucht die Vorahnung, dass Satellite durch große, spinnenförmige Nazca-Linien zerstört wird, nicht wahr werden zu lassen. Er trifft in Satellite seine alten Freunde Crow und Kalin wieder, aber Kalin ist ein Finsterer Auserwählter geworden. Yusei wird von ihm in einem Motorrad-Duell besiegt. Carly, eine Reporterin, die Jack nach dem Duell mit Yusei geholfen hatte, wird ungewollt zu einer Finsteren Auserwählten und besiegt Sayer im Duell. Akiza Izinski wird in ein Duell mit Misty, einem Fashion-Model, verwickelt. Während des Duells sieht Akiza Sayer in die Tiefe fallen. Sie ist geschockt und schreit nach ihm. Carly ist inzwischen wieder "normal" geworden und kann sich an kaum etwas erinnern. Das Duell von Akiza wurde durch den Zerfall der Arcadia-Bewegung unterbrochen. Die Finsteren Auserwählten sind die Auserwählten der Erdgebundenen Unsterblichen . Rex Goodwin, Leiter von Yliaster, erzählt Yusei und seinen Freunden über die Geschichte der Auserwählten. Währenddessen duelliert Crow sich mit Lazar, dem Anhänger von Goodwin, welches aber unterbrochen wird. Später fliegen Yusei und seine Freunde mit Trudge und Mina nach Satellite. Dort treffen sie Martha, die Ziehmutter von Yusei, Jack und Crow. Neben ihr sind auch noch viele Waisenkinder und Blister. Abends taucht Roman, der Kopf der Finsteren Auserwählten, aus heiteren Himmel auf und fordert Yusei zum Duell heraus. Aber dieser Roman ist nicht er selbst, sondern Rally, den er als "Köder" genommen hat. Damit Yusei nicht verliert, zerstört Rally den Erdgebunden und verliert das Duell. Am Ende des Duells treffen auch die anderen Finsteren Auserwählten ein und sagen Yusei und seinen Freunden den Kampf an. Mittlerweile ist Luna in die Duellgeister-Welt transportiert worden, um dort ihren Legendären Drachen zu befreien. Währenddessen duelliert sich Leo anstelle von Luna mit dem Finsteren Auserwählten Devack, um seine Schwester zu beschützen. Luna ist es inzwischen gelungen, ihren Drachen zu befreien und in die reale Welt zurückzukehren. Dort übernimmt sie das Duell ihres Bruders und schafft es, mit seiner Hilfe und dem Antiken Feendrachen Devack und seinen Erdgebundenen Unsterblichen zu besiegen. Mittlerweile ist auch Crow wieder aufgetaucht, der sich mit dem neuen Finsteren Auserwählten-Mitglied Greiger, der von Yusei im Duel Fortune Cup besiegt wurde, in einem Motorrad-Duell messen möchte. Die beiden fahren ein hartes Duell ohne Autopilot, Greiger und sein Erdgebundener Unsterblicher werden aber trotzdem von Crow besiegt. Darauf treten Yusei und Kalin wieder in einem Motorrad-Duell gegeneinander an. Unter Tränen schafft es Yusei, ihn zu besiegen. Yusei tritt nochmal gegen Roman im Duell an. Während des Duells enthüllt er, dass er einst, vor 17 Jahren, der Fünfte Auserwählte war, bevor er sich aufgrund der Macht des Finsteren Auserwählten den Arm abhackte. Diesen Arm gab er seinem Bruder Rex weiter. Yusei besiegt Roman, der durch eine Explosion verursacht, dass Yusei in eine Schlucht fällt. Carly taucht inzwischen wieder auf und fordert Jack zum Motorrad-Duell auf. Dieser möchte sich ungern mit ihr duellieren, da er weiß, dass jeder Finsteren Auserwählter nach einem verlorenen Duell endgültig stirbt. Er versucht sie zur Vernunft zu bringen und offenbart ihr, während des Duells, seine Gefühle für sie. Während des Duells stellt sich heraus, das Yusei den Sturz überlebt hat. Dadurch, das Carly ihren eigenen Angriff auf sich richtet, verliert sie absichtlich das Duell und bei der Umarmung mit Jack, sagt sie ihm, dass sie ihn liebt. Jetzt duellieren Misty und Akiza sich erneut. Aufeinmal taucht Sayer wieder auf, der es irgendwie geschafft hat, den Sturz zu überleben. Er erzählt Yusei, dass er für den Tod von Mistys Bruder verantwortlich ist. Durch einen Trick von Yusei hat Misty alles gehört und tötet Sayer mit ihrem Erdgebundenen Unsterblichen. Sie hat keinen Groll mehr auf Akiza und verliert das Duell. Nun treten Yusei, Jack und Crow in einem außergewöhnlichen Motorrad-Duell gegen Rex, der sich als Finsterer Auserwählter rausstellt, an. Die drei haben schwer zu kämpfen; als Rex dann noch den stärksten Erdgebundenen Unsterblichen beschwört, verlieren Crow und Jack. Nun muss Yusei alleine gegen Rex kämpfen. Doch mit Hilfe des Feuerroten Drachen schafft er es. Rex ist besiegt. Er und sein Bruder sehen ihre Fehler ein; es werden alle toten Finsteren Auserwählten - jedoch ohne Erinnerungen ans Leben als Finstere Auserwählte - wiederbelebt, außer er und Roman. Als Dank für die Mithilfe in diesem schweren Kampf wird Crow vom Feuerroten Drachen zum Fünften Auserwählten gemacht. Inzwischen ist New Domino City auch mit Satellite durch eine Brücke verbunden. Yusei, Jack und Crow fahren auf der Brücke einer neuen Zukunft voraus. Vor dem Turbo-Duell Grand Prix http://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Yu-Gi-Oh%21_5D%E2%80%99s&action=edit&section=4 Bearbeiten Sechs Monate nach dem Kampf gegen die Finsteren Auserwählten sind New Domino und Satellite miteinander verbunden, es gibt keinen Unterschied mehr zwischen den beiden Städten. Eine mysteriöse Steinplatte stürzt in ein Waldgebiet ab, und wenig später treffen auch drei Robenträger - Primo, Lester und Jacob - ein, Mitglieder von Yliaster, welche den später eingetroffenen Lazar sagen, sie seien nun seine neuen Vorgesetzten (er ist auch Mitglied). Es gibt eine neue Feldzauberkarte, "Tempo-Welt 2", die nun bei Turbo-Duellen gespielt werden muss. Der mysteriöse Duellant Ghost tritt gegen Trudge an. Dieser verliert und wird durch die Explosion seines D-Wheels, aufgrund Ghosts Schuld, ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert. Später tritt Yusei gegen Ghost an. Yusei gewinnt. Er, Jack und Crow stellen fest, dass er nur ein Roboter war. Nach mehreren kleinen Duellen von Yusei und seinen Freunden wird dieser vom einem Konkurrenz-Team des "Turbo-Duell Grand Prix", der demnächst stattfindet, entführt. Er wird von der mysteriösen Turbo-Duellantin Sherry gerettet und gleichzeitig zum Turbo-Duell herausgefordert. Ihr Ziel ist es, Yusei in ihrem Team zu haben. Akiza befindet sich während des Turbo-Duells auf Yuseis D-Wheel und beobachtet voller Spannung diese Art des Duellierens. Durch das Eingreifen vom gegnerischen Turbo-Duell Grand Prix-Team endet das Duell aber mit einem patt. Jetzt versucht sich Yusei im Turbo-Duell mit Synchrobeschwörung gegen den maskierten Turbo-Duellant Vizor. Dieser zeigt ihn die neue "Schnell-Synchro-Beschwörung", verliert aber absichtlich. Fasziniert von den Turbo-Duellen von Yusei und seinen Freunden will Akiza nun auch eine Turbo-Duellantin werden, sie tritt gegen Trudge an und gewinnt. Später treten Leo und Luna mit D-Boards in einem Turbo-Duell gegen Lester an, das sie aber verlieren. Yusei und seine Freunde lernen Bruno kennen, der ähnliche technische Fähigkeiten wie Yusei besitzt. Lazar stiehlt das Programm, an dem Yusei und Bruno für den Grand Prix gearbeitet haben. Yusei, Jack, Crow und Bruno verfolgen ihn, werden dann aber in eine Lagerhalle gesperrt, wo Yusei gegen einen Duellroboter antritt und gewinnt. Sie konnten noch rechtzeitig vor der Explosion flüchten. Etwas später trifft Yusei Kalin in Crashtown wieder, doch er benimmt sich komisch. Nun duellieren sich die beiden erneut. Yusei kann ihn zwar schlagen, doch durch ein Verrat werden die beiden in die Mine gesperrt. Sie versuchen zu fliehen, doch Lawton stellt sie und fordert Yusei zu einem Turbo-Duell heraus. Durch einen hinterhältigen Trick von Lawton wird das Duell abgebrochen. In Crashtown stellen sich nun Yusei und Kalin in einem Tag-Duell erneut gegen Lawton. Während es kurz vor Lawtons Niederlage erscheint, treffen Jack, Crow und die Polizei aus New Domino City ein, um die Bewohner aus Crashtown vor ihm zu retten. Lawton sieht seine Chance und flieht. Kalin kann ihn aber stellen, und besiegt ihn letztendlich. Yusei, Jack und Crow reisen wieder nachhause, während Kalin in Crashtown bleiben möchte. In einem Turbo-Duell gegen Bolton, mit dem Crow noch eine Rechnung offen hat, offenbart sich der Schwarzgeflügelte Drache, mit dem Crow das Duell gewinnt. Turbo-Duell Grand Prix http://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Yu-Gi-Oh%21_5D%E2%80%99s&action=edit&section=5 Bearbeiten Der Grand Prix beginnt, Crow allerdings kann vorerst nicht teilnehmen, weil er sich beim Training verletzt hat. An seine Stelle tritt nun Akiza zusammen mit Yusei und Jack gegen Team Unicorn aus Spanien an. Jack und Akiza haben Andre unterschätzt und verlieren beide gegen ihn; nun liegt es an Yusei, das gesamte Team zu schlagen. Mit viel Mühe schafft er es, Andre, Breo und Jean zu besiegen. Durch einen Unfall ist nun Akiza verletzt; Crow springt für sie ein und tritt gegen Herrmann vom Team Catastrophe aus Deutschland an. Crow kann gegen Herrmann gewinnen. Als nächstes duellieren sich Nicolas und Jack; das Duell kann Jack trotz einer Finsteren Karte von Nicolas, sehr schnell gewinnen. Durch den Crash von Nicolas' D-Wheel, hat Team Catastrophe automatisch verloren. Inzwischen schickt Primo eine Armee von Ghosts los, welche alle gegen Yusei, Jack, Sherry, Elsworth und Kaz, in einem Turbo-Duell Battle Royal, antreten. Sherry und Elsworth verlieren. Aus dem nichts taucht Bruno auf, der sich als Vizor herausstellt. Mit seiner Hilfe schlägt Yusei die restlichen Ghosts. Kurz darauf erscheint Primo, der Bruno zum Turbo-Duell fordert. Nach kurzer Zeit unterbricht Primo das Duell und wendet sich Yusei zu. Mit der Schnell-Synchro-Beschwörung des Sternschnuppendrachen schafft es Yusei, Primo zu besiegen. Am Ende des Duells treffen auch Lester und Jacob ein, welche sich Yusei, Jack und Crow vorstellen. Sherry und Elsworth greifen die beiden an, haben jedoch keine Chance. Später duelliert sich Jack in Nazca mit den Vertrauten des Feuerroten Teufels, um die Schnell-Synchro-Beschwörung des Roten Novadrachen zu meistern. Mit ihm schlägt er den Vertrauten. Yusei, Bruno und Sherry begeben sich zum Momentum Express, einem modernen Gebäudekomplex, um mehr über Yliaster zu erfahren. Dort werden sie in eine Falle gelockt und in ein Wurmloch gefangen, aus dem nur Yusei und Bruno entkommen können. Mittlerweile geht der Grand Prix weiter, Jack tritt gegen Yoshizo vom Team Taiyou aus Japan an. Figuren http://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Yu-Gi-Oh%21_5D%E2%80%99s&action=edit&section=6 Bearbeiten Objekte http://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Yu-Gi-Oh%21_5D%E2%80%99s&action=edit&section=7 Bearbeiten ;D-Wheel :Das D-Wheel (di.ʍiːl) ist ein automatisiertes motorradähnliches Fahrzeug mit einer abnehmbaren, aus den Vorgängerserien bekannten Duelldisk, mit der sich die Spieler überall duellieren können. Das Duell während einer Fahrt wird durch einen Autopiloten ermöglicht, der durch das Spielen einer Feldzauberkarte Tempo-Welt gestartet wird. Verliert ein Duellant das Duell durch eine beliebige Kondition, bleibt das D-Wheel stehen. Später kommt die neue Feldzauberkarte Tempo-Welt 2 hinzu, die neue Fähigkeiten beinhaltet. Produktion und Veröffentlichung http://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Yu-Gi-Oh%21_5D%E2%80%99s&action=edit&section=8 Bearbeiten Die Serie wird seit 2008 vom Studio Gallop produziert, Regie führt Katsumi Ono. Das Charakterdesign entwarf Shuji Maruyama und die künstlerische Leitung übernimmt Satoshi Shibata. Der Anime wird seit dem 2. April 2008 durch die japanischen Sender TV Osaka und TV Tokyo ausgestrahlt. Bereits zwei Monate nach Serienstart hat 4Kids Entertainment die Serie lizenziert und plant den US-Start im Herbst des Jahres.[3][4][5] Im September 2008 begann die Ausstrahlung durch den US-amerikanischen Sender The CW Television Network. Die Serie wurde außerdem ins Koreanische übersetzt. Die deutsche Ausstrahlung folgte am 25. März 2009 bei RTL2.[6] Seit 26. Mai 2010 wird ab Episode 65 erstmals auf RTL 2 die unbearbeitete Originalversion gezeigt; jedoch unterliegt die Serie leichten Schnitten. Synchronisation http://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Yu-Gi-Oh%21_5D%E2%80%99s&action=edit&section=9 Bearbeiten Musik http://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Yu-Gi-Oh%21_5D%E2%80%99s&action=edit&section=10 Bearbeiten Die Musik der Serie wurde geschaffen von Yutaka Minobe und dem Wall 5 Project. Die Vorspanntitel sind Kizuna von Kra, LAST TRAIN - Atarashii Asa -'' von Knotlamp, ''FREEDOM von La-Vie und BELIEVE IN NEXUS von Masaaki Endō. Die Abspannlieder sind START von Masataka Nakagauchi, CROSS GAME von Alice Nine, ''-OZONE-'' von Vistlip und Close to you von ALvino ～Alchemy vision normal～. Die Hintergrundlieder sind You Say ~Ashita e~ von La-Vie und Clear Mind von Masaaki Endō. Manga http://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Yu-Gi-Oh%21_5D%E2%80%99s&action=edit&section=11 Bearbeiten In Japan erscheint seit August 2009 bei Shueisha im Magazin V-Jump eine Manga-Adaption des Animes. Er wird von Satou Masashi gezeichnet. Änderungen durch 4kids http://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Yu-Gi-Oh%21_5D%E2%80%99s&action=edit&section=12 Bearbeiten Wie schon in den vorhergehenden Serien passte 4kids Entertainment die Serie für ein jüngeres Publikum an, um sie im Cartoonblock The CW4Kids des Fernsehsenders The CW Television Network auszustrahlen. Im Zuge dieser Veränderungen wurden vor allem Grafiken wie das Logo, aber auch animierte wie die Lebenspunktezähler, sowie vereinzelt Motive der zu sehenden Spielkarten ausgetauscht, zudem wurden eigenproduzierte Szenen eingefügt, die bestimmte Karten erklären. Videospiele http://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Yu-Gi-Oh%21_5D%E2%80%99s&action=edit&section=13 Bearbeiten Nintendo-Wii-Spiele: *Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Wheelie Breaker (2009) *Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Duel Transer (2010) XBox 360-Spiele: *Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Decade Duels (XBox Live) (2010) PlayStation Portable-Spiele: *Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 4 (2009) *Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 5 (2010) Nintendo-DS-Spiele: *Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2009: Stardust Accelerator *Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2010: Reverse of Arcadia